Son of a Preacher Man: The New Testament
by LaViePastiche
Summary: This is a place to house my FFFA out-take, mostly. I don’t know if there will be other SoaPM out-takes, but if there are, they will be found here! AH Edward/Bella/Jasper. M for very mature content.


**This is an AU out****-take for SoaPM that I wrote last week for Ninapolitan's Friday Free-For-All on Twilighted. If you don't know what that is, every Friday a different author submits a smutty one-shot that can be original, or an out-take from one of their existing stories. There are already 40 up there, including mine so check it out when you get a chance http://twilighted(dot)net/viewstory(dot)php?sid=4327**

**This is mostly ****for Legna989 who has been asking for this since day one more or less. Thank you for all your help with this story.**

**~ * ~**

**Romans 13:13**

_Bella Swan_

"Edward." My voice sounded strained, somewhere between a moan and grunt as I shifted beneath him on the lounge chair. I tilted my head to the side to look at the digital thermometer on the steps to the patio doors, and saw that it was reading 90.5 - not nearly as bad as it could get on an early summer afternoon in Phoenix, but still pretty toasty. Edward's skin was still damp and cool from swimming, but the way his mouth moved purposefully over my collarbone and toward my chest certainly wasn't helping me cool down any.

"Edward," I repeated myself, hoping to get his attention this time. My hands moved from his hair, down his neck to his back, and while I'd initially intended to slow him down, when his hand moved over my breast, I found myself digging my nails into his shoulders and arching my back – a definite sign of encouragement.

"Edward," I panted once more, now resolved to finish my sentence. "What about your mom?"

"She left, just after Emmett and Rose and them. When I went to get us drinks, she was on her way out." He mumbled against my skin as he tugged the strap of my bikini top down my shoulder.

"Do you know where she was going?"

He mumbled something, sounding mildly annoyed and then shifted so that his face was in front of mine again. He kissed me quickly on the lips, and then again, but this time he pushed his lips forcefully against mine until my mouth opened. We both groaned as our tongues met and his hand moved beneath my bikini top.

After a moment he pulled back and spoke. "I wouldn't be doing this if I thought she was coming home soon, Bella. No one's coming home, relax."

I nodded and tilted my head to kiss him; he attacked my mouth with renewed enthusiasm. Shifting his weight a bit, he pressed his hips hard into mine. I lifted my leg and twisted it around his before lifting my hips to return the gesture.

"Oh, fuck, Bella," he gasped, pressing his mouth against my ear for a moment before taking the lobe between his teeth. He bit gently as his hand moved from my chest to my hip.

When we heard the sound of the patio door sliding open, his grip tightened.

I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed for Emmett, or even Rosalie.

"Well…look at what we have here."

Edward's head snapped up and mine twisted to the side to look at who belonged to the voice because… it couldn't be…

"Rosalie told me to pick her up here around three. When no one answered, I figured you guys were all back here. I'm sorry, I didn't realize this was a private pool party." Jasper stood on the middle step, smirking, his arms folded across his chest. His voice dripped with a mixture of amusement and annoyance, and while a pair of aviator sunglasses shielded his eyes, I had a feeling they were positively twinkling.

My hand flew to my chest and I was grateful to feel that the fabric of my bathing suit was still in its proper place. My eyes didn't move from Jasper. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. He looked really…_good. _I felt my face flush as his smirk stretched into a grin.

"Don't worry, you're good. Nothing I haven't seen before, anyway."

Edward shifted to his side but he flung his arm across me and pulled me gently against him. "Rosalie and Emmett went out with Victoria and a couple of Em's friends. I guess she forgot to let you know. So, you can get the fuck out of here now."

Jasper nodded and scanned the backyard. He let out a low whistle. "Nice pool, Cullen. Fancy."

He continued down the steps, looking out onto the backyard, until he came to a stop in front of the lounger next to us. Edward slipped his hand beneath me and pressed an open palm against the small of my back, pulling me closer as he watched Jasper.

"This is nice landscaping. Very inviting. It's like a tropical paradise. You know, I think I'll stay here and just wait for Rosalie to get back," he said as he plopped himself down on the lounger.

"You've got to be kidding me. Get lost, Jasper. Em will give Rosalie a ride home."

"Good, I didn't want to deal with her bitchy ass today anyway. But carry on; I'm just going to relax for a bit. I've really got nothing better to do right now anyway." He leaned down and pulled off his motorcycle boots, then his socks, and then stretched his long legs out, crossing one over the other. "It's a beautiful fucking day, isn't it?"

I felt like I was watching a tennis match, my head rotating left to right as I tried to read the looks on both Edward's and Jasper's faces.

Edward frowned and opened his mouth to speak but then suddenly he closed it again and his eyes narrowed as one corner of his mouth turned up just a bit. "All right, sure. Hang out if you want."

Before I could even register the ridiculousness of Edward's response, he was leaning over me again, his lips pressed against my neck.

"Edward!" I whined, pushing against his shoulder. "Stop being stupid." I looked back at Jasper, who simply pushed his sunglasses up onto the top of his head and winked at me.

Edward kissed his way up my neck to my ear. "Bella, if the asshole wants to stay and watch, let him."

He kissed my mouth briefly before ducking his head back into the crook of my neck, and moving his hand back to its position from just before Jasper arrived.

I wanted to gasp and protest and move Edward's hand, but I was too transfixed by the look on Jasper's face. His eyes were trained momentarily on Edward's hand but when they quickly returned to meet mine, they were devoid of levity or amusement. His gaze was smoldering and it incited all kinds of flashbacks of us, of what we did and how we were together. For some reason, his intense stare only seem to amplify Edward's touch, which was quickly becoming more aggressive.

Without evening realizing it, I had arched my body into Edward's hands and my breathing had become incredibly labored. I could feel how hard Edward was against my thigh, and when I purposely pushed it gently into him he groaned and leaned back, panting.

"Okay, I'm done with this game. Jasper, go home," he mumbled, and I could feel his eyes on me. I tried to suppress the disappointment I felt at his statement.

Thankfully, Jasper looked away from me to Edward and momentarily broke the spell he had me under. I felt my cheeks flush when I realized how much I had gotten into what Edward was doing to me in front of Jasper.

While we watched him, Jasper sat up and pulled his shirt off before leaning down over the other side of the lounge chair. I couldn't see what he was doing, but after a moment, he sat up again and reclined back in the chair, his dog tags glinting in the sunlight. I really hoped that my reaction to his removal of clothing wasn't audible. I knew it was definitely _physical, _but Edward seemed too focused on whatever Jasper was up to, to notice it. My eyes reluctantly traveled away from his chest, down his arm, to his hand, where I noticed he was holding a can of soda I'd left by the chair earlier.

"No, I think I'd like to hang out here for a little longer, and maybe enjoy a nice warm can of Diet Coke. Besides, I don't think Bella wants me to leave." He nodded toward me and cocked an eyebrow as he raised the can to his lips.

Edward turned to look at me and I was mildly mortified at having been called out by Jasper. I suddenly became hyper-aware of everything happening to my body. The thin trail of sweat I could feel slowly making its way down my spine, the scratchy goose bumps spreading across the surface of my skin, the way my nipples felt like they were going to slice holes in my bikini top… not to mention the liquid fire between my legs that felt like it could barely be contained by my bikini bottoms, which suddenly felt entirely too small.

My whole body seemed magnetically drawn to Edward, my skin practically screaming for his hand to stop neglecting it. I felt mildly ashamed at how badly I not only wanted his hands on me, but like a moment ago, I wanted Jasper's eyes on me, too. Hell, maybe even Jasper's hands as well. It may have been pretty slutty of me, but I couldn't recall a time I felt this good, so filled with anticipation, and all I could think about was how good both of their hands would probably feel.

I glanced at Jasper, who was smirking again, all amused and cocky, and then back at Edward, who was looking at me like I was some kind of wild and unpredictable lunatic. He placed his hand on my thigh and I know he felt my whole body shudder beneath him. Suddenly the look on his face changed, and I swear I saw his eyes darken.

"Bella, do you actually _like_ Jasper watching us?" I would have been completely horrified and ashamed by having that question posed to me if Edward's voice held any semblance of disgust. But it didn't. He actually sounded kind of…_turned on_.

I looked to Jasper for guidance – I felt like this whole thing was kind of his fault and so he could at least give me a clue about how to respond – but he was watching me just as intently, waiting for my response. I turned my head and looked out over the pool, away from both of them. I offered a weak shrug, unsure how to vocalize what I was feeling.

Edward shifted to my other side, effectively blocking me from Jasper's view. "Bella," he whispered softly, his voice laden with strange mixture of concern, anticipation, and perhaps even desire. His hand moved slowly up and around to the inside of my thigh. I felt his fingers press against the fabric of my bathing suit gingerly before he pushed it aside.

When he touched me I sucked in a breath and held it - so that I wouldn't make any embarrassing noises - while Edward exhaled a ragged one.

"Holy fuck. God, Bella," he groaned as his fingers started to move. He was incredulous, for sure, but it didn't seem as though he was at all displeased with the state he found me in.

I lifted my hips slightly, pushing myself into his fingers, and I felt his warm breath fan across my chest as he gasped. I heard Jasper grumble something about Edward blocking his view, and then there were sounds of him getting up from the chair. When my eyes fluttered open, he was standing above me, his eyes focused on Edward's hand between my legs.

"You're welcome, Cullen," he murmured as his eyes traveled back up my body before fixing on mine. Again his eyes were narrower and more serious, no mocking amusement present. "Very nice." I wondered if I'd correctly interpreted a double meaning in Jasper's words, and if Edward had picked up on it as well.

He watched us for a moment before pulling another lounge chair closer and sitting on the edge.

Edward seemed completely engrossed; his face was pressed against the side of mine and his breath was coming in heavy pants. When I felt him slide a finger into me, my head lolled to the side, facing Jasper, and I moaned as quietly as I could.

Jasper leaned forward. "Honey, you look pretty fucking gorgeous right now, I gotta say."

My eyes wanted to close but I forced them open and watched Jasper as he watched me. When I felt Edward's mouth on my jaw, sucking gently, I knew that the desperation I was feeling had translated into a pleading expression. I wanted Jasper's hands on me so badly, but I didn't know how to ask for it. I knew it was a ridiculous desire, and I certainly didn't want to upset Edward, nor did I want him to stop what he was doing, but it became harder and harder to just watch Jasper and not be able to feel him.

He leaned a little farther forward and I could see that his expression was starting to mirror mine. Finally, after hesitating for only a second, he reached out and gently pulled the strap of my bikini top down my shoulder, exposing one of my breasts. We both exhaled audibly as the pad of his thumb brushed over my already-hard nipple.

I dragged my nails up Edward's back and then fisted my hand in his hair, arching my back toward Jasper's hand as he cupped and squeezed my breast, and moving my hips against Edward's hand. Edward looked up, first at Jasper, and then at me, and I braced myself for what I was sure would be a very unfavorable reaction.

Instead, his eyes traveled to Jasper's fingers, which were pinching and tugging at my nipple, and then he simply ducked his head back into my neck, sucking the skin between his lips and teeth as he inserted another finger and began to move them more vigorously in and out of me.

Again I gasped and my hips bucked of their own volition. Jasper moved closer and placed a hand firmly on my stomach before leaning down to circle his tongue around my nipple. At that point, it all truly became surreal and I fought hard not to cry out under the pressure of so much stimulation. I reached out to grasp Jasper's knee and then slid my hand up his thigh until it was resting over the rather impressive bulge in his jeans. I rubbed my hand roughly over it and he groaned as he moved his hand over to fondle my other breast.

Edward finally removed his mouth from my neck and the presumably large hickey he'd created there, and looked at me for a moment before swatting Jasper's hand. Jasper moved it willingly, and Edward bent his head down to take the abandoned nipple in his mouth.

It was too much. I felt as though I was moving in and out of consciousness, contemplating how something like this could be happening to someone like me, when I felt Jasper's hand move down my stomach and then slip beneath the elastic waistband of my bikini bottoms. When he pressed his index finger against my clit and dragged it roughly downward and then back up, I practically wailed.

Edward's fingers moved impossibly faster and I marveled at how synchronized these two managed to be given the fact that they completely hated one another. I couldn't stop whimpering and mumbling as I felt the pressure in my abdomen build. Jasper finally released my nipple and when he looked up at me and I turned to face him, he kissed me hard and passionately.

It had been a while since we'd kissed and there was a lot more emotion in it than just lust, but I was barely hanging on by a thread, so I just tried to focus on how both he and Edward were making me feel – and how I wanted to make them feel.

As Jasper and I kissed, my hand slipped from Edward's head and dropped beneath him. I moved my hand down his firm abdomen, softly tracing the thin trail of hair that started beneath his belly button, into the waistband of his swim trunks. He hissed and bit at my breast as I gripped his erection and began to move my hand back and forth along it, as best I could given our slightly awkward position.

Jasper kissed me harder and deeper, his tongue insistently stroking mine, as his index and middle fingers moved faster over my clit. In response, I rubbed my hand more roughly over him before stopping to fumble with the button of his jeans. I'd finally gotten it undone when Edward's fingers curled upward and I suddenly had to stop. I grabbed Jasper's bicep and squeezed, and Edward lifted his head and pressed his lips against my temple. Jasper broke the kiss and watched me as Edward spoke.

"Fuck, Bella, you're going to come aren't you?"

I nodded, unsure that I could form a coherent sentence, and Jasper addressed Edward while watching my face. "Can you feel it?"

"Yeah," he breathed, and as my eyes met Edward's, I cried out, unable to hold off any longer.

"Oh god…oh, oh…" I cried, grateful that the Cullens had such a large property with neighbors pretty far out on either side of the house.

"Goddamn," Jasper mumbled, pressing his forehead into my hair. When Edward removed his hand from between my legs, Jasper's fingers took the place of his, slipping slowly into me and then moving gently in and out.

Edward grabbed my jaw and turned my head toward his. His eyes moved over my face quickly before he leaned down and kissed me roughly. My mouth opened immediately, our tongues meeting anxiously as it did.

Jasper continued to finger me for a few more moments and then when I'd fully recovered from my orgasm, he pulled his hand away and stood up. I was feeling pretty good, but not ready for all of this to be over, especially since neither he nor Edward had even gotten off yet. I pulled away from Edward and reached for Jasper's hand. I sat up slowly, my hand still stroking Edward, and he sat up along with me. He cupped one of my breasts, running his thumb over the nipple as Jasper and I watched each other.

"You're not going, are you?" I asked softly.

Jasper studied my face for a moment before speaking. "Well, sweetheart, I definitely don't want to."

I looked at Edward who was clearly very caught up in what was happening in his shorts.

"Baby," I whispered, catching his gaze. "I want both of you. Just today."

I wasn't sure where the hell my courage to say _that _came from, but I was glad I got it out – even if Edward ended up saying no. Or, "no fucking way in hell, and get out of my house you giant skank."

Much to mine, and I'm sure Jasper's, delight, Edward just nodded quickly, his eyelids drooping as I moved my thumb over the head of his dick.

"Jasper, you have condoms on you?" he asked, nearly breathlessly.

Jasper's lips curled into smile and he nodded, though his eyes didn't leave mine. He reached over and pulled my hair off my shoulder. "I do, but you may need to go get your own as well."

Edward looked up at Jasper as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He tossed the oh-so-familiar gold foil packet onto the chair. Both Edward and I rolled our eyes almost on cue.

As I tugged Jasper's hand to pull him down to sit with us, Edward grabbed the condom. "I think I can handle it," he said. I withdrew my hand from his shorts and patted his thigh.

Jasper sat on the edge of our chair. "Are you sure because-"

"He can handle it," I assured Jasper, who smirked and grabbed the back of my neck and then leaned in to kiss me. I felt Edward lean forward, placing kisses along my shoulders as his hands moved back to my breasts.

After a rather intense kiss, I felt Jasper smile against my lips. "Well, that begs the question: can _you_ handle it?"

I giggled as I pulled away. "I _think _so," I responded, moving my hand over his very smooth, very attractive chest. I dropped it into his lap and moved to lower his zipper. Never the shy one, Jasper lifted his hips and pushed his pants and boxers down his legs. He lowered himself again and pulled his pants all the way off and tossed them on the chair next to him.

I had my hands on him as soon as his ass was on the chair again.

"How are we going to do this?" Jasper asked after he had a moment to adjust to the feeling of me stroking him. "Both of us at the same time?"

Edward looked up and I knew my eyes must have been pretty wide. "Is that even possible?" I asked.

Jasper chuckled and Edward kissed the back of my head. "Yeah, technically it is, if you're okay with…" Edward trailed off and it clicked immediately.

"Oh god, yeah, no, definitely not at the same time," I responded immediately, feeling my cheeks heat up again.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. "Don't worry, baby, that's not happening."

Jasper's eyes shifted to Edward's and then he laughed. "Chill, I wasn't actually suggesting that, Cullen."

He reached over and grabbed another condom that was lying on the chair next to us and tore it open. As soon as he began to roll it on, Edward busied himself again with kissing my shoulders and rubbing my thighs. I reached back and continued what I had started earlier as I watched Jasper.

"Bella, lie on your side, facing Edward," he instructed.

I obliged and stretched out in the middle of the lounger. I felt a pang of guilt at how grateful I was that Esme had picked out these nice big cushiony deck chairs. Edward lay down in front of me, gripping my hips and leaning in to kiss me as soon as we were settled. Jasper squeezed in behind me, and as soon as he was situated, there was a tug on my bikini top as he untied it. Edward and I continued to kiss as Jasper removed first the top, and then my bottoms. When I was completely undressed, his hand slipped between my thighs. He gripped the top one and lifted it, and then I felt him pressing against me, between my legs.

He slipped his other arm underneath me and wrapped it around my waist, pulling me against him. "You ready?" he practically purred in my ear.

I nodded and tried to make sure that my face didn't quite show my eagerness. As Jasper entered me and I somehow managed to stop my eyes from rolling back in my head, Edward's gaze met mine and I felt a pang of anxiety, needing to make sure he was still okay.

"Baby," I whispered, grabbing his face in my hands. I pulled him close to me and he just nodded, maintaining eye-contact as he leaned in to kissing.

Jasper moved slowly at first, allowing me to adjust and for the three of us to find some kind of rhythm. My lips moved across Edward's jaw and down to his neck where I aimed to give him a little payback for the mark I was sure he had left on me earlier. I felt him swallow hard beneath my lips as I moved my hand back into his swim trunks and resumed stroking him.

Jasper slid the hand on my waist to my breast while I sucked on Edward's neck. His movements were pushing me into Edward and finally, when he was jostling me too much for me to keep my mouth on Edward without risk of biting him - and not in a good way - Edward pulled slightly away from me and then shifted lower so that he could bring his mouth back to my chest.

Again I felt as though every inch of my body was being stimulated, and it was a very sweet kind of torture. Jasper groaned against my ear as he picked up the pace, now thrusting into me in earnest.

"You feel so good. Fuck, Brown Eyes, you feel so damn good," he growled.

I froze briefly at the mention of his nickname for me, unsure if that would be too much for Edward to hear. His mouth halted only for a moment.

I tilted my head back and Jasper immediately moved his forward to kiss me at the same time as he slipped his hand over my hip and between my legs to finger just above where he was sliding in and out of me. I reached back behind his head and threaded my fingers in his hair. We kissed until both of us needed air and my neck was sore from the angle, and then Jasper rested his forehead against the back of my head, moving his hand again to grasp my hip tightly, and began to pick up the pace even further.

Edward came up for air as well, only to reattach his mouth to mine a second later. I pulled back for a moment and smiled as I took in his red lips, his mussed, sloppy hair and his bright green eyes, which were watching me admire him.

I appreciated him even more in that moment for granting my ridiculous request, for kissing me and touching me while allowing my ex-boyfriend - and basically his arch-nemesis - to fuck me. I wasn't sure what would happen once this was all over and the three of us came to our senses, but I'd never felt so _good_, and by the look on Edward's face, or the feeling of him in my hand – I was pretty sure Edward wasn't feeling too bad either.

And then of course there was Jasper, who was biting my shoulder in what was probably a valiant attempt not moan and groan his face off like he usually did, and who I assumed was about thirty seconds away from totally losing it. He moved even faster inside me, and for a moment I just listened to the sound of his skin against mine, and the symphony of our labored breathing. Finally, Jasper thrust hard and deep into me and then held himself there, gripping my thigh and waist tightly, his groans low in my ear.

He came down a moment later, gasping, and then slowly extracted himself.

Edward wasted no time, quickly pushing off his trunks and then raising up slightly so that I could slide beneath. As we repositioned ourselves Jasper rolled halfway onto his back and half off the lounger, still trying to regain his breath. As we kissed, Edward slipped his hand between our bodies and rolled on the condom. I felt his fingers brush against me, searching for my entrance, and when he found it, he pushed in slowly, moaning against my lips as he did.

"Oh god, Edward… yes…" I exclaimed as he thrust all the way into me a moment later. I lifted my hips into it and he inhaled deeply.

Jasper, apparently having recovered, rolled onto his side again and snaked his hand between our bodies to play with my nipples. I closed my eyes and turned my head toward him, expecting him to kiss me. When I opened my eyes a few moments later, he was still staring at me.

"You look so fucking pretty," he murmured, smiling.

Edward dipped his head down and tucked it into the crook of my neck. "Yeah, you fucking do," he agreed.

I smiled at Jasper and moved one hand from Edward's hip to Jasper's forearm. "Edward, I want to be on top," I mumbled against his ear, running my fingers over his scalp.

He raised his head and nodded, pulling out of me and getting up so we could switch places. Jasper stood to move behind me and when Edward was situated on his back, I climbed on top of him and lowered myself onto his dick.

He arched his head back and gripped my hips tightly, helping me move on top of him. Jasper immediately slipped a hand beneath my arms and cupped one of my breasts as he pressed his lips between my shoulder blades. Before returning his hand to my breast, he pushed my hair over my shoulder and away from my neck, and then began to gently bite at it, eliciting a long ragged gasp from me.

When I began to move faster on top of Edward, he reached up and once again pushed Jasper's hands away so that he could touch me. Jasper just chuckled and dropped them to my hips. He continued to bite and suck at my neck, while gently tracing a soft line down my back to my ass. His hand curved around my ass and sent a shiver back up my spine to the spot where his lips were suctioned to my neck.

I felt his breath against my ear before he whispered, "You know, I'm so tempted to just…"

I could hear the smile in his voice but I still hissed, "Jasper Hale, don't you _dare_."

He laughed and Edward's eyes snapped open. He reached up and tugged my shoulders, pulling me down to him. I kissed him briefly before pulling away to whisper, "You feel so good inside me, Edward."

He nodded, his eyes rolling back a little as I bounced harder. "You feel amazing, Bella."

I sat back up and immediately Edward reached between my legs to tease my clit. My head rolled back against Jasper's chest and he leaned down to kiss me as his hands moved back to my breasts.

Again, in all their magically synchronized glory, Jasper pinched and tugged my nipples as Edward pinched and rubbed over my clit. In under a minute, my back was arching and Edward was groaning as I came again, even harder than the first time, while Jasper's arms held me tightly to his chest. It wasn't more than fifteen seconds later that Edward pulled me out of Jasper's arms and down to him, and then grabbed my hips, exploding as he thrust up into me.

We both lay there for a moment, panting and kissing, sweaty foreheads pressed together as we came down from our respective orgasms. Finally, I sat back up and looked over to find Jasper laying back on the lounge chair next to us, in his boxer-briefs and sunglasses, smiling contentedly.

Edward hissed as I climbed off of him and lay down next to him on my back. He ran his fingers through his hair, tugging on it as he withdrew them. When he turned to me I kissed him. Then I turned to Jasper, who grabbed my hand, which was dangling over the arm of the lounger, and pulled it to his face. He slipped his fingers between mine and kissed my fingertips and knuckles before releasing my hand.

It was a question I wanted to avoid, as I'm sure Jasper and Edward did, but I felt like at some point, someone had to pose it. "What now?"

"Well," Edward began, lazily turning to face me. "I think you should wake up."

"What?" I asked, wondering if the heat and exertion were starting to get to him.

I looked over at Jasper, who had propped himself up on one elbow. "Baby, wake up," he said in a voice that sounded more like Edward's than his own.

"What?" I asked again, now totally confused.

"_What?_" I repeated once more, slowly opening my eyes, although I hadn't even realized they were closed. I squinted and Edward's face became clearer when his head moved to the left a bit and slightly blocked the sun.

"Baby, wake up, you were out cold – but you were really...squirmy. Are you okay?"

I sat up slightly and looked around. Edward was leaning over me, his hand resting on the armrest of the lounger. Emmett and two of his friends were in the pool, splashing and rough-housing.

Slowly my memory of the day came trickling back to me.

Rosalie and Emmett and some friends by the pool….going to get a can of Coke and seeing Jasper through the front hall window, leaning against his car, waiting for Rosalie…making out with Edward in the pool and getting caught by Esme…lying out on the lounge chair, resting my eyes while Edward and Emmett swam laps, racing each other.

_Oh god, it was all a dream. An amazing, hot, incredible, but also extremely embarrassing dream. _

I looked up at Edward, praying the content of my dream and the associated guilt didn't show on my face.

"Bella, you're flushed. Come on, let's go inside and get you a drink of water. I think you're getting a little overheated."

I almost had to laugh as Edward helped me off the chair and into the house.

A _little_ overheated? Right.

**~ * ~**

**Thanks to ElleCC for betaing this so Legna could just enjoy it – and for helping brainstorm and for suggesting**** stuff that resulted in a much better final product.**

**Bible Verse: "**_**Let us behave decently, as in the daytime, not in orgies and drunkenness, not in sexual immorality and debauchery." **_

**Well…at least they weren't **_**drunk **_


End file.
